


Dangerous Curves

by MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse



Category: Body of Proof, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds (US TV), Grey's Anatomy, Law & Order: SVU, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rizzoli & Isles, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: All female relationships, F/F, Ficlets, Mostly Humour, all over the place, totally non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse/pseuds/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse
Summary: Multi-Fic piece. A group of small ficlets based on women from a number of fandoms.The types of situations these women could get into if they happened to all know each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey lovelies!

So this Fic will be a bunch of smaller short stories about 20 different women from 8 different Fandoms.

List of characters will be posted below. All characters belong to their respective owners. (Way too many to name) and all errors in spelling and grammar are my own. 

Characters and Tv Show:

Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli ~ Rizzoli & Isles

Alex Cabot/Olivia Benson ~ Law & Order: SVU

Serena Southerlyn/Casey Novak ~ Law & Order: SVU

Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery ~ Grey’s Anatomy 

Arizona Robbins/Callie Torres ~ Grey’s Anatomy

Teddy Altman/Emily Prentiss ~ Grey’s Anatomy and Criminal Minds

Kate Murphy/Megan Hunt ~ Body of Proof

Regina Mills/Emma Swan ~ Once Upon a Time

Catherine Willows/Sara Sidle ~ CSI: Crime Scene Investigation 

Lena Adams Foster/Stef Adams Foster ~ The Fosters

Read at your own risk!  
Hope you enjoy. Now onto the stories


	2. Regina & Emma (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!
> 
> I’m in desperate need for some prompts with this story. I’d absolutely love some of your ideas that I can incorporate into some little ficlets of these amazing women. If you have any ideas please please please drop a comment down below!

“How do you run in those things?!” Emma swears running faster to catch up with the brunette whose strutting down Main Street in 5 inch heels and a tight tight tight... Emma shakes herself and swallows hard, Tight...skirt.

Regina tuts and shakes her head as if speaking to a small child. “I’ve been practicing, dear.” She deadpans 

Emma sniggers to herself and almost runs face first into her girlfriend as the woman stops in front of her. The mayor raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Care to share, Miss Swan?”

Emma puts on her best innocent face and shakes her head raising her hands in submission.

“Emma.” She practically demands as she places her hands on her perfect hips. 

“Oh, she’s good.” Olivia whispers leaning into Alex’s personal space.

The blonde attorney nods wordlessly watching the exchange.

The sheriff shrugs and crinkles her nose making Regina force herself to stop from smiling. The blonde is too adorable.

“You’re fast and furious.” Emma giggles 

Meredith snorts from behind the pair. “Gina’s gonna kill her.” She says lowly.

“It’s good thing there’s a few doctors around.” Arizona laughs 

Regina stands stunned for a moment before she shakes her head and strides closer into her girlfriends personal space. Very very close. “We both know I’ve never been fast dear.” She whispers seductively into the blonde ear. She feels Emma shiver from the hot breath and her small nibbling on her earlobe and smirks triumphantly. “I’m just furious.”

And with that, the mayor spins on her heels and struts away leaving a dumbfounded blonde gazing wistfully after her. It’s only with the sounds of her friends laughing does she finally snap out of her dirty mind. 

“Hey! Regina! wait up!” Emma screeches running ahead once more as she falls behind the group of fast paced women.


	3. Jane and Maura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> If you watched any of the Rizzoli and Isles bloopers than you can probably figure out where I got one of Jane’s Quotes from!

Jane groans loudly and dramatically. “Ok ok. So apparently I’ve been appointed to go and get the pizza. Anyone coming with me?”

The other women share looks. 

The detective places her hands on her hips. “Seriously?”

Sara sighs and slaps her knees before standing up from the medical examiners designer couch. “I’ll come with.”

“Thank you!”

Maura shakes her head at her girlfriends antics. 

“Oh hey!” Catherine jumps up from the kitchen table. She quickly strides over to Sara’s side and shoves a pair of thick woollen mittens into her hands. “It’s freezing out there and you,” she pokes her girlfriends chest, “forgot your gloves.”

“Thanks.” She whispers pecking the blonde lips

Jane rolls her eyes at the pair. “See,” she whines to Maura, “don’t you love me enough to give me your gloves?”

“No.” Maura deadpans. “My gloves cost more than your bi-weekly pay check.”

Jane hisses. “Ouch.”

“That had to burn Jane.” Emma grins, then squeaks as Regina pinches her. 

Olivia sniggers but quits as soon as she sees the glare Alex is sending her. 

“Get out!” Emily calls from across the room. Her and Teddy are cuddled up into the couch in front of Maura’s flat screen Tv watching the game. 

“Fine fine. Sara and I can see that we’re not wanted here. Come Sara.” Jane says dramatically zipping up Her jacket.

The CSI rolls her eyes but follows her friend. 

“And we’re off!” The detective calls walking out the doorway. Less than a second later she pops her head back in. “Like a prom dress! Ha ha!” And then walks out again shutting the door behind her 

Addison chuckles. “Where did you find her?”

Maura shakes her head in feigned distress. “I have no idea. Sometimes I think that we rescued Jane off the streets instead of Jo Friday.”

Said Yorkshire Terrier barks in obvious agreement.


	4. Serena and Casey

“How’s the team coming along Case?” Megan asks sipping her cup of tea daintily 

The redhead grins widely. “Great! The girls are all great this year. I don’t know where the attitude change came from but I’m not complaining.”

The 18 women share several large tables shoved together at a Cafe fairly close to Olivia and Alex’s house. 

“Though for the life of me, I cannot get those women to agree on a team name.” She shakes her head in frustration

Megan shoots her a sympathetic glance but is soon distracted but the bright smile on her girlfriend/boss’s face. The medical examiner followers her eyes as she gazes around at their friends. Soon Megan is smiling too. 

Jane whispers in Maura’s ear causing the medical examiner to flush scarlet and glance around non too subtly for people listening in. 

Emily has Teddy’s hand grasped tightly in her own as she tucks a strand of dirty blonde hair behind the surgeons ear. 

Emma’s hand is resting precariously high on Regina’s bare thigh just under the beginnings of her short skirt. She periodically checks to see whether or not the mayor will acknowledge the move and if she doesn’t, she goes a little higher.

Alex is speaking on the phone, a work call or something but every few seconds or so she peeks at Olivia as the detective snakes fries off the attorneys plate. In turn, Alex bats her hand away playfully doing her best not to laugh out loud to someone who thinks she’s an emotionless ice queen on the other end. 

Addison and Meredith have their heads close to one another whispering to each other about this and that, occasionally giggling. 

Sara and Catherine are talking to Arizona and Callie comparing photos of Sophia and Lindsay exchanging ‘Aww’s’ and ‘she’s gotten so big, she looks just like you’

Kate smiles serenely and glances back at Megan who echos her gaze. She’s so thankful to be surrounded by such amazing women.

She grabs the redheads hand and nudges her shoulder playfully turning her head just in time to see Serena stealing a kiss from Casey. 

Her smile melts off her face when she hears a loud throat clearing to her left. The entire table of women turn to see an older lady scowling at them and muttering under her breath. She says something to her husband who shakes his head and turns back to his newspaper obviously embarrassed at his wife’s attitude.

Emily glares back at the woman and for a moment she seems taken aback before she huffs again.

“Is there a problem?” Jane questions loudly 

“Jane, don’t.” Maura calms placing a hand on the heated detectives shoulder 

The woman curls her lips in disgust as her husband raises his paper higher seemingly trying to hide himself. “Can’t you do that somewhere else?”

“Do what?” Catherine asks back just as rudely 

“That!” She waves around a flabby arm. “That... disgusting performance.”

“Oh!” Jane growls standing up.

“No.” Maura says pushing her back down

Kate rolls her eyes. “Some people.” She whispers under her breath. Megan nods in agreement. 

“You people disgust me. You need god.” The woman replies 

This time Serena gets angry. “You-“

“Why don’t you go back to cleats and cleavage over there.” She says waving carelessly to Casey. 

That statement both infuriates and amuses Jane greatly.

She laughs under her hand. Casey glares at her. 

“That applies to you too Rizzoli.”

That gets the detective to sober up quickly

“Come on ladies,” Callie says standing. She throws a few bills down on the table. “Lets go.”

The other women follow suit. Each lady clasping the hand of her partner as they move to exit the cafe.

As they pass, the old lady grumbles. “Sinners. The lot of them.”

Serena stops where she is and grins wickedly at the woman before spinning back around to her girlfriend. “Hey Case?”

“Yeah?” The redhead answers not looking, too busy checking her emails.

“I think I know what we should name your team.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” Serena slaps the woman hard on the ass. Casey yelps And spins around, Serena’s hand still gripping her butt.

“Team Spanks.” The blonde purrs seductively.

A few of the women turn to look at the reaction of the homophobic woman. She gawks, her eyes bugging out of her head.

The ladies share chuckles.

Casey bites her lip. “That was hot.”

The chuckles turn to full out howling laughs as they walk out of the small cafe.

The woman can’t seem to pull herself out of her shock. Her husband grins hugely from behind his newspaper.


	5. Emily and Teddy

“So how did you two meet?” JJ asks curiously leaning back into her desk chair.

Emily shares a smile with her girlfriend. She laughs when Teddy rests her head on her shoulder, gently caressing her face.

“We actually met in University.”

“How did a medical student meet a burgeoning profiler?” Rossi questions 

“Both of us were working two or three jobs to pay tuition.” 

“I thought you went to Yale Emily?” Spencer asks innocently 

The profiler nods along with her girlfriend.

“She did.” Teddy answers for her. “And I went to Yale’s school of medicine.”

Emily cuts back in. “Also I said we met in university not ‘at’ university. I met Teddy in a coffee shop she was working at in my second year. We hit it off and started dating a few months later.”

“So you’ve been together that long?” JJ pipes up

“No. No. We stayed together until the end of university and then mutually decided to breakup when she got a offered an internship at Columbia in New York and I moved to Quantico to join the academy.”

“It wasn’t until a decade later that we happened to cross paths when Emily was out in New York for a case and I’d just gotten discharged from the army.” Teddy adds. “We hung out and thought it was time that we made a real go of it.”

The brunette smiles at the surgeon. “It sucked. I mean I was here and she had just gotten a new job in Seattle. But we made it work and now she works over at Sentara H&V centre.”

Morgan grins impishly. “So you could say you had a ‘thong’ distance relationship?”

Alex grimaces And digs her nails into Olivia’s arm.

“Uh oh.” Addison whispers. Meredith turns to her questioningly. She shakes her head and gestures to watch. 

While Teddy just shakes her head along with the rest of the BAU, Emily glares at him. Harshly. 

“Morgan i can’t even begin to tell you how disrespectful-“

“Yeah yeah yeah I’ve heard it all.” He cuts her off

“That just made it worse.” Megan smirks 

“Just because you think you’re some sort of god with a tight butt and saggy nuts doesn’t make you-“

“Tight and saggy what?!” He does a double take now glaring back at her.

“Girl girls, You’re both pretty!” Rossi interjects before it gets out of hand

Catherine And Regina, surprisingly, are the ones to go get Emily and pull her back. 

“Let’s go get some lunch huh?” Penelope claps attempting to break the tension in the room. The others nod and start collecting jackets. 

After a moment, Morgan laughs out loud. Emily glares but it soon softens as she too starts laughing. “God, we’re such idiots.” She says walking hand in hand with Teddy.

He nods in agreement bumping her shoulder teasingly. They walking in silence out the bullpen doors. 

They all enter the stairwell when he busts out. “Saggy nuts my ass.” He grumbles 

Emily laughs loudly. “Your tight ass.”

The door swings closed on a deafening flurry of laughter.


	6. Addison and Meredith

“Where are you rushing off to?” Karev asks as Meredith starts packing up at warp speed, shoving chips in her mouth and throwing her garbage onto her food tray. 

“Hanging wif the gills.” She says muffled 

Mark leers suggestively “ooh you’re going out with the Madame’s of mayhem?”

She glares sarcastically and sticks a wet chip covered tongue out at him. 

“Oh gross Mer!” Cristina says loudly blocking her vision with her half eaten sandwich.

Addison walks into the cafeteria with the group of women following her. Shes changed out of her scrubs and into a tight sky blue T-shirt with an even tighter pair of blue jeans. She’s chatting and laughing with one of the hot blonde ones as Mark likes to call them. That one is Hot blonde with glasses AKA Alex. 

There’s also Hot blonde with the red jacket, Hot strawberry blonde, hot blonde with boobs, hot caramel blonde and Hot naughty blonde.

Those being, Emma, Catherine, Kate, Maura and Serena respectively. That’s not including Hot perky blonde, Arizona. Hot dirty blonde, Teddy. And Hot Mousy blonde, Meredith. Those that he works with daily. 

Don’t worry about the others. He has names for them too. There’s Sexy McBitch, Regina. Sarcastic Red, Megan. The lesbian stereotype, Casey. Rumble and tumble, Jane. Baby Mama, Callie. Butchy McCop, Olivia. Gap-tooth gay, Sara. Red, Addison and last but certainly not least FBI superfreak, Emily.

“Ooh Red. Are you not wearing a bra?” He ogles her.

Addison scoffs and flips him off as she reaches the table. 

“Go to hell Mark.” She wraps her arms around Meredith’s waist and kisses her neck. 

Derek scowls as his Ex giggles and turns away to pout.

Jane snickers and points him out to Emma who chokes and tries to cover it up with a cough. Regina shoots her a stern look and then turns it on Jane who hangs her head like a scorned child. The brunette nods in satisfaction. 

“Lets go lovebirds.” Olivia pipes as she takes Alex’s purse for her. 

Serena gives a fake cough. “Whipped.” 

Olivia glares at her as Alex nods smugly much as Regina had. 

“Yeah. We’re only a mile to the martinis. Let’s go.” Callie says clapping her hands loudly, systematically ignoring the bickering going on around her.

Meredith grins as she pulls away from her girlfriend. She looks at her chest then looks back up to her face. “You aren’t wearing a bra.” She whispers incredulously 

“It’s not my fault. You threw them all in the wash this morning.” Addison whispers back accusingly 

“You could have worn one of mine?” She crinkles her nose 

Addison laughs. “Yeah ok. I’m 2 cup sizes bigger than you are.”

She frowns and pouts her lips. 

Addison kisses them gently then shoves her towards the exit of the cafeteria. “Get going. You need to get changed. We want to leave.”

“Fine fine. I’m going.”

“Ah!” Mark yells suddenly. He covers his eyes. “I’m blinded.”

“What?”

He stops and thinks. “Actually, I’m going to treat this like a tourist attraction.”

“What?!” 

He grins lasciviously at the redhead. “I see the twin peaks.”


	7. Catherine and Sara

“Oh come on! That doesn’t work!” Greg shouts loudly, his voice carrying out the door of the break room.

“No. it does.” Warrick replies smugly leaning into the back of the couch 

Nick shakes his head. “I think I have to agree with Greg On this one man.” 

“See. I knew it.”

Warrick shrugs. “Believe What you want.”

The youngest CSI spots Hodges passing by the glass doors with a stack of files in his hands.

“Hodges!” 

The man stops and backtracks. “Yeah?”

“Tell us if you think Warrick’s pick up line would ever work on an actual woman.”

He eyes them sceptically. “...ok?”

Jane, Olivia and Sara all walk back into the glass walled room where the rest of the women are. The CSI had been showing to two cops around the place, them being the only ones who actually cared.

Olivia drops down beside Alex and grabs her hand smiling at the blonde. 

Jane, a little less graceful, plops down in her seat next to Maura and slouches back. “What’d we miss?”

“Manners apparently.” Emma teases as Jane glares at her. 

“Like you can talk Ms Swan.” Regina throws back. The blonde pouts.

Jane smirks but shies away when Maura digs her elbow into her ribs.

Teddy laughs and leans into Emily’s shoulder. “They’re debating their favourite pick up lines.” 

Sara shakes her head. “Of course they are.”

They watch them get into a somewhat heated debate with Hodges before the man looks to them, blanches then scurries away.

“What’s with him?” Addison asks furrowing her brows 

Catherine waves it away. “He’s afraid of women.”

“So back to these pick up lines?” Serena smirks 

“Oh yes. My favourite of theirs so far is ‘Good thing I brought my library card, cause I’m checking you out.” Callie impersonates Warrick doing a fairly good portrayal. 

“That was scary.” Sara states 

The surgeon nods, a slow saucy smile growing on her face.

“I got one!” Greg shouts. The women all turn to look at the trio who aren’t paying attention to anyone around them. 

“Is there a mirror in your pants, cause I think I can see myself in there!”

The women groan. Loudly 

“That was terrible.” Megan deadpans 

“Or!” Greg continues. “I’ve got another.”

“Here we go.” Catherine rolls her eyes 

“Are you into sales?” He stops and gives a dramatic pause throwing his hands up in the air and freezing in place.

He waits a beat.

“Hurry it up already!” Jane says a little bit too loudly. The youngest CSI glares at her before taking a deep breath.

“Because if you’re looking for a good one... clothing is 100% off at my place!” He throws his hands up and down and jumps around the room like he’d just won Wheel of Fortune or something.

Even Warrick and nick groan on that one.

“Oh come on! That one was great!”

“Yeah.” Regina mumbles. “Greatly terrible.”

Emma smirks at her.

“Why don’t you just go with a real question?” Nick suggests.

“Aw Nicky. Such a gentleman.” Catherine coos.

“Like what?”

He sighs. “Like would you like to do see a movie?”

Meredith huffs and replies quietly. “I’ve already seen it.”

Addison bites her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud. The other women share amused looks.

“Or a classic. Haven’t I seen you somewhere before?”

“That’s why I don’t go there anymore.” Alex mutters earning choked back, half smothered chuckles. 

“And where have you been all my life.”

It surprises everyone when even Maura joins in. “Hiding from you.” The women are unable to stop their surprised barks of laughter from spilling out of their throats. Maura never EVER joins in on their teasing. She always acts like she’s too refined for that. They all know it’s a massive lie but they let her think she fools them. 

The three men whip around the hoard of still cackling women just as Grissom walks into the room.

“What are you laughing about?” Warrick narrows his eyes playfully. 

A beep comes from one of their phones. 

“Looks Like our table’s ready ladies.” Arizona announces before standing and pulling her wife with her. 

As they all stand and start to leave the room, Catherine and Sara stay a few paces behind them. 

Warrick and the men still look to them expectantly. “Well?”

Catherine tsks. “Oh boys, boys boys boys. If you really want to catch a woman you’ve got to get dirty.”

“Oh yeah?” Greg challenges folding his arms making him look like a petulant toddler.

Sara wraps herself under The blondes arm, rolling her eyes when Grissom looks at her like she just kicked his puppy then ran over it with a lawnmower.

“Mhmm. I’ll let you in on my favourite pick up line. It works every time.”

Nick looks at the pair sceptically. “Fine.”

Catherine turns back to her girlfriend. “You’re smokin’ but Do you know what would make your face look even better?”

Sara pushes a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear lovingly. “What?”

Catherine grabs her hips and pulls them roughly against her own smiling wickedly when Sara gasps. “If I sat on it.”

The men gape as the blonde pulls the brunette into a searing kiss. They hear cheering from the hallway and find all of their colleagues and friends clapping and catcalling.

Sara pants when the two pull away from each other. She grins stupidly at them. “Every...time.”


	8. Alex and Olivia

Alex groans loudly, purposely as she stumbles into the kitchen.

Olivia smiles cheerfully kissing her on the cheeks. “Good morning sunshine!”

“Ugh!” She drops heavily into the barstool in Olivia’s kitchen. “I hate you.”

The brunette grins manically. “No you don’t.”

She zooms around the kitchen plating food as she goes. 

“Breakfast!” She runs and shouts down the hall .

“Olivia!” Alex whined clutching her head.

“You shouldn’t have drank so much last night.” The detective laughs jovially.

15 other bodies enter the kitchen like zombies. Each woman with messy hair and smeared makeup. 

“Could you all shut up.” Emily grumbles as she glares at the rest of them.

Emma mumbles a few choice words under her breath and shoots a harsh look at Regina as the woman elbows her. 

“Good morning ladies!” Olivia smiles brightly 

“How are you so chipper?” Addison growls snatching a plate of eggs from the woman’s hands. She reaches over and pulls her girlfriend towards her before the small surgeon falls over. Meredith groans and smacks her head heavily onto the marble countertop.

“Ouch.” Catherine whispers to Sara. The brunette nods in sympathy. Herself and Catherine had chosen to be the DD’s last night. Neither of them were that much into drinking. 

“Wait.” Olivia says out of the blue. She does a quick head count. “Where’s Jane?”

Maura sighs and sips daintily at her coffee. “She refused to get up.”

Megan raises a pained eyebrow. “Refused?”

The medical examiner nods tiredly. “She said and I quote, ‘Tell Benson to suck it.’”

Serena nods in serious agreement. 

“God, how much did we have to drink last night?” Emma groans and drops to the couch burying her face in the cushion. 

Addison feels Meredith shaking. She peeks over at the tiny woman and shoots her a confused look. 

The blonde giggles and sits up straighter. She lifts both hands into the air and places one on top of the other and then takes the one from the bottom and places it on the top, continuing to do so as she sings gently; “1 tequila, 2 tequila, 3 tequila, 4.” She takes a deep breath and continues. “5 tequila, 6 tequila, 7 tequila, FLOOR!”

She breaks down into a fit of giggles while the other women stare at her incredulously. 

Addison just pats her head soothingly. “She’s tiny. She’s probably still drunk.”

Jane finally graces them with her presence. By far she looks the worst of them all. Her normally insane hair is worse; standing in all directions and knotted.

“Hello sleeping... I was going to say beauty but-“ Olivia jokes.

Jane glares at her and shoves her messy mane off of her face. “I smell food.”

“You smell right.” She hands the other detective a plate.

The woman just grunts in return. “Not sure if I’m hungover, dead or just hungry.”

“All threeeeeee.” Alex whines and drops her head into her hands. 

Olivia takes pity on her girlfriend and pushes a cup of hot coffee across the counter in front of the ADA. Said woman almost cries out in thanks.

“Hey Alex?” She says gently 

“Mhmm?”

“What do you call a sad cup of coffee?”

The blonde huffs and blows a sleep mussed strand of hair out of her face. 

“What?”

“I said.” Olivia leans forwards with a smile on her lips. “What do you call a sad cup of coffee?”

“I don’t know Olivia. I can’t even think straight.”

“A depresso!” She giggles loudly

Jane snorts and Maura slaps her even though she herself is trying to stop from smiling. 

Alex stares at her incredulously. “Congratulations. Now I hate you.” She dead pans 

Olivia cackles mercilessly and shoves a second cup of coffee under her nose. 

“You’re so cute.”

“I don’t know how you’re so perky this morning, I swear that you drank more than any of us last night.”

“I’ll let you in on a secret.” She leans in close again. “My tolerance for alcohol is much much higher than my tolerance for stupid people.” She gives them all significant looks but has a playful glint in her eyes.”

“Hey!” Serena shouts then groans as it aggravates her head. 

Alex just stares her right in the face. “If I reach over and choke you right now, it’s not because I don’t love you, it because I haven’t had enough caffeine and you’re starting to piss me off.”

She gently pats her girlfriends face, snatches the cup of coffee out of her hands and stalks off.


	9. Stef and Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suddenly got into the Fosters and now I'm actually obsessed. I think it's becoming a problem. Anyway I really wanted to introduce Stef and Lena into this little messed up world of mine. So please, I hope you like it.

Ok ok!” So Megan shouts waving her hands around wildly. “Stop! I don’t need to hear this.”

Emily scoffs. “You’re such a prude.” 

“I am no such thing! You take that back right now.” the redhead protests heavily as she glares at the FBI agent playfully.

“You never wanna talk,” Jane points out 

The medical examiner rolls her eyes and continues on her path which is suddenly further ahead of the rest of the group. “I don’t like talking about sex. That’s different.” 

“Meg, we’re lesbians,” Serena teases. “It’s kinda what we do,”

The women laugh at the redhead’s expense as the group pushes on in the blazing San Diego sun. Kate smiles sympathetically at her subordinate/secret (not so secret) girlfriend. She shrugs as if saying ‘You brought this on yourself’

“Ugh” Meredith whines wiping her brow of sweat “Why did I ever agree to this.”

The 18 women once again made it a priority to get together for a little “Us” time. They’d heard wonderful things about San Diego’s beaches and decided to take a very last minute vacation together. 

“You just wanted to see hot women in bikini’s” Emma responds simperingly before hissing as Regina pinches her in the side. The brunette smirks dangerously in return. 

Meredith glares at the blonde hard but the look doesn’t last long as Addison leans over and whispers in her ear. “It’s ok Mer. I brought my special bikini just for you.”

The small blonde gasps, her eyes going wide. “The blue one?’

Her girlfriend nods seductively and Meredith lets out a small squeak in excitement. 

Alex and Olivia walk hand in hand along with many of the other couples just enjoying the peace (HA!) that they have with their best friends. They’re such a close knit group, it’s barely even frustrating to have them fight with each other. It would feel so strange to even think about anyone else joining their little family unit. It’s so common to hear bickering in the background that it’s almost easy to block them out as white noise. 

Serena laughs loudly. They all glance at her questioningly.

“White noise eh Liv?” She winks. “Really white we are” 

The detective blushes, shoving her friend away from her. 

“Is that her way of calling us basic?” Arizona questions

Callie pats her arm gently. “Yes it is.”

The surgeon frowns.

The group continue to walk in comfortable silence on their way to the beach. It isn’t long before Jane throws her hands up in frustration. 

“Where the hell are we?” They’ve stopped in-front of what appears to be a local school area. There are a range of differently aged children running around. 

“We’re in San Diego Jane. You know that.” Maura answers her question seriously. Catherine and Alex giggle. 

“Officer Foster!”

Olivia spins around before Jane even answers so quickly that she sees black dots spin in front of her eyes temporarily blinding her. 

“Stef.” She breaths 

Alex shoots her a confused look spying the woman her girlfriend is basically breaking her neck to get a look at. 

“Damn. 6 o’clock.” Jane appraises as the group watches a petite redhead go chasing after the aforementioned woman, handing her something and saying words that they can’t quite hear. 

“Fuck.” Serena breaths throatily. “That’s so hot.” her eyes running the length of the woman’s body. 

Understatement of the year Alex thinks. She’s stunning. Long golden blonde hair thrown up perfectly in a tight regulation bun, her black uniform that has absolutely no business looking that good on anyone. She has long muscular arms, ones that have obviously seen a significant amount of training. Alex continues sizing her up as the woman nears them. 

Surprisingly the officer doesn’t even seem to notice them that much as she walks around them.

“Excuse me ladies.” Her voice is deep through not as rough as Jane’s. It has more of a fruity sense. Strong and deep but pleasantly so. 

“Hey Foster. Where ya going girl?” Olivia breaks in 

The cop stops and spins slowly around, her face a mask of shock. 

“Benson?” Her eyebrows raise in surprise and her eyes widen seeing the brunette.

‘What the hell?’ Alex thinks to herself.

“Aww Stefie,” Her girlfriend coos suddenly. She watches as the two move towards each other while their hands rest on each others bodies. “Did you miss me?” Olivia bats her eyelashes playfully.

The blonde lets out a loud, throaty laugh as her hands rest precariously low on the detective’s hips. Olivia’s own fingers reaching to push an errant strand of golden hair behind the officer’s ear. 

“Sweetheart. I’ll always miss you.”

“Baby, How’s Mike? How Brandon?”

“Ahem.” A loud voice clear her throat from right behind the group. An willowy African American woman now stands in front of them. She incredibly beautiful. Her skin is perfect, there doesn’t appear to be a line in sight. She stands at an average height of around 5,7’ and her waistline is to die for.

‘What is it with the women here?’ Alex questions in her mind.

The blonde cop, Stefie?- cringes then flashes a bright smile to the woman. Instantly almost everyone in the group can tell that she is madly in love with the curly haired goddess before them. Her entire face softens as her eyes gaze adoringly. 

“Stef?”

The officer as they now know her as Stef squeezes Olivia’s hip before moving gracefully over to the professionally dressed woman to her right. 

“Lena, this is Olivia.”

Understanding floods Lena’s eyes and her whole posture relaxes. 

‘Seriously. What the hell?’ Alex thinks.

“Oh!” Olivia seems to realize that everyone is standing around in confusion. “This is Stef. We were in the academy together what 15 years ago?”

The blonde nods. “About that.”

“Gosh it has been so long since we’ve talked. How’s Mike?”

Lena turns to her as Stef once again winces. “Oh uh. Liv, this is Lena... My wife.”

The detectives jaw drops. “No way.”

Stef laughs. “Way.”

Olivia shakes her head. “I knew you were gay. It was only a matter of time.”

“Yeah right.”

Jane clears her throat forcing the three women to notice the many others around them. 

“Sorry Stef, this is Jane and her girlfriend Maura. Jane is a homicide detective, Boston PD and Maura is their chief medical examiner.” Maura shakes Lena and Stef’s hands while Jane nods. 

“Arizona and her wife Callie , Addison and her girlfriend Meredith and Teddy here are all surgeons in Seattle. Emily is Teddy’s girlfriend and she works for the FBI’s BAU.” The women all greet one another. 

“Regina is the mayor of a small town in Maine and Emma, her girlfriend, is the Sheriff,”

“Hey.” Emma bops her head as Regina rolls her eyes.

“Kate is Philly’s Chief pathologist and her girlfriend Megan is one of the foremost neurosurgeon’s turned pathologist.”

“Sara and her girlfriend Catherine are both CSI’s in Las Vegas and Casey, her girlfriend Serena and my girlfriend Alex are all Manhattan ADA’s.” Olivia finishes 

“Wow.” Lena breaths.

Stef chuckles deep in her throat as Lena leans over and whispers something in her ear. 

“I wasn’t going to mention it.” The officer jokes with her wife.

“Mention what?” Alex questions thoroughly confused along with the others.

Stef smiles brightly and Alex has the fleeting thought that maybe she can get on board with letting another couple in their family,

“Some of you,” she points, including Lena, “must share a serious blonde fetish.”


End file.
